


Authoritarian

by orphan_account



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, M/M, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:56:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3499271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt was: Ok but have you considered Daddy Virus with his precious little sluts, Aoba and Trip (maybe Sei). Virus would be that kind of daddy who wouldn't put up with your shit, one mistake and he's busting your ass with everything in a 5 foot radius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Authoritarian

"What’s this?"

The question hit Aoba’s ears, and he perked his head up towards his master in response.

"What are you talking about, daddy?" Aoba asked innocently. He was not aware he had done anything wrong.

Virus huffed. “You left your plates and utensils all over the kitchen. How many times have I told you to put them away?” Virus walked closer to Aoba, menacingly towering over him.

Aoba knew this situation. Out of the two, Virus was much less violent and loud and angry. He didn’t need to raise his voice to strike fear into Aoba’s bones. Aoba could tell he was upset.

Aoba backed down, turning his head away. “I’m sorry daddy, I didn’t mean to,”

"I don’t care. You disobeyed me. And you know what happens when you go against my rules, right?"

Aoba knew that answer to that one, of course. “Is daddy going to punish me?”

"That’s right, baby. Now get onto the bed with me."

Virus sat himself on the edge of the bed and waited for Aoba to crawl up as well.

Aoba squealed in surprise as Virus roughly grabbed his hips and draped him over his lap. “Bad boys get spanked over daddy’s knee,” he told Aoba. It was easy to tell that Virus was very much enjoying his power over Aoba. “You’ll be getting 20 strikes with my hand, and you’ll say ‘thank you’ after each one. If I’m not pleased with your performance, I’ll get out the paddle and do even more strikes. You got that, baby boy?” With that, virus gently stroked Aoba’s hair, demonstrating a fake sense of love. But the light tug when he reached the ends of his hair reminded Aoba that this was very far from love.

"Yes daddy." Aoba decided to swallow his pride to attempt to make the punishment more bearable. Pushing his ass out, he whined "please spank me, I’ve been so bad. I deserve it…"

Aoba didn’t have to look to know that Virus was smiling.

"Of course, baby."

_smack_


End file.
